An increasing number of assays require amplification of DNA sequences to determine the presence or absence of certain alterations in a biological sample and diagnostic cartridges are often dedicated to perform such kind of assays. One of such diagnostic cartridges has been developed by the applicant. The applicant's diagnostic cartridge offers a unique value proposition with respect to sophisticated molecular diagnostic assays that show disruptive user-friendliness, turn-around time, quantification, e-connectivity, and level of multiplex testing.
Molecular diagnostic cartridges capable of performing DNA amplification are usually designed and conceptualized as self-contained and fully closed systems to prevent any type of cross-contamination. Therefore, no openings are present in such diagnostic cartridges from where processed samples or nucleic acid materials can be recovered, the final destination of the nucleic acid materials in the diagnostic cartridges being often sealed chambers.
Although the panel of possible assays increases rapidly, each existing diagnostic cartridge is currently designed to perform only one type of analysis without further downstream analysis possibility. However, in some instances, a deeper understanding of the origin of a disease may be required.
Alternatively, in some cases, patient sample is precious and present in only small amounts. When a plurality of assays is required to understand the disease origin, not enough sample may be present for further analysis. The existing diagnostic cartridges do not provide a convenient solution when further analysis are required. Therefore a solution is needed that would allow such further downstream analysis.
The present invention aims to remedy all or part of the disadvantages mentioned above.